Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit
characters by 50% | Tandem = Slip-Slip Circus Carnival | TandemDesc = Deals 2x character’s ATK in damage to all enemies | TandemChain = | NTandem = 4 | Tandem2 = Slip-Slip Circus Festival | TandemDesc2 = Deals 3x character’s ATK in damage to all enemies | TandemChain2 = | NTandem2 = 4 | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = Formerly, Rare Recruit. Now, evolution only. | Notes = *Only this evolved version of Alvida can reduce damage. The unevolved will perform a damage attack because it has a different special. This also means that you cannot level this Alvida's special by feeding her copies of the unevolved, fat version (through of course you'll get sockets). *This evolved version is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Alvida's Hideout *This character is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Orange Town. *Alvida is the first solid story unit. For years, she was considered a very good unit, consistently finding herself as a recommended team member for a lot of content. Effectively, she allows you to survive almost any attack, gets as low as 9 CD, and she has good decent stats. As of 2018, there are several RR alternatives with better stats/additional effects to their specials, but Alvida is still a solid F2P option for damage reduction. *Her one socket hurts, as in - there are so many choices, and neither is perfect. Frankly, if you play the game a lot, you may find yourself getting and maxing a 2nd or 3rd Alvida because of that. Now, which socket to choose? It's a pretty much even toss-up between all the good ones (CD reduction, matching orbs, auto-heal, anti-despair, anti-lock). The only thing to note is that auto-heal works better for clearing forests of training where CD reduction is useless, auto-heal doesn't work well with units like Whitebeard or LegendCroc, and aand anti-despair is less often needed than anti-lock, and not good for Blackbeard teams. I'd suggest orbs>auto-heal>CD reduction>lock>despair here. *If you are a new player, you may want to farm her story isle to get some sockets. For raising her special, go for Alvida's Romance FN, which also gives you sockets, so perhaps it is a better choice - think about your stamina and odds of drops. *Similar units worth mentioning: Nami 20th Anniversary Memorial Treasure, Sanji Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, pretty much any Perona, Sebastian World Pirates, Giolla Trebol Army and quite a few others, not to mention Legend Hody. Most people will use one of those other options, but Alvida remains a solid option for new/F2P players, with a 90% damage reduction at a very fast CD. *Since 2018 or so, there are periodic new player rewards where you can get 20 skill books for this character, check Chopperman Missions. As of May 2018 this has happened at least twice, so it will likely happen again and again, helping new players max her special. }} Category:Damage Reduction Category:Characters needed to complete missions